


咫尺

by xuanqing



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: M/M, 静临 - Freeform
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 05:54:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18440396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xuanqing/pseuds/xuanqing
Summary: #全文一万加，谨慎阅读#《迢迢》的后续#OOC就是我的锅





	咫尺

**Author's Note:**

> #全文一万加，谨慎阅读  
> #《迢迢》的后续  
> #OOC就是我的锅

跪伏在自己身上的人发出两声闷笑，将身体蜷缩成猫一样的姿态，粉嫩的耳尖蹭着自己的胸口，像在数着心拍的节奏。不知何时自己已经圈住了对方的腰，细腻缠绵的吻流连到了对方白皙的颈侧。洗发水留下的余香萦绕在二人交错着的吐息之间，将流光溢彩的瞳仁蒙上了一层湿漉漉的水雾。  
“小静，我真的……”  
“好想要你。”  
墙壁突然开始剧烈震颤，似乎有石灰粉簌簌洒落在床上。从地底传来的巨响几乎要震裂窗子——宛如地底世界正在经历一次惊天动地的裂变。平和岛静雄在惊恐中想要将趴在自己身上的恋人扛起来冲向门外，却在触碰到对方身体的一瞬间发现——  
对方身体的“实感”在迅速崩塌。  
像灰白的墙壁一样裂开缝隙，无声无息却又存在感极其强烈——从肩膀开始，接下来是胳膊，躯干，修长的腿和精致的面孔——坍塌了。仅有那么一瞬间，一切都消失殆尽，只有冰凉如石膏的粉尘在虚空中肆意飘舞。伸手去接那些洒落的灰尘时，耳边依旧是那带着笑意的话语。  
“小静，我真的……”  
“我想要你。”  
平和岛静雄在黑暗中坐起，愣了半晌后才用颤抖的手掌抱住自己胀痛的头。  
是梦啊，是梦啊。  
冷汗浸透了睡衣，带来黏糊糊的令人悚然的触感。令人反胃的不安情绪从狂跳着的心脏内部蜿蜒上升，一路蔓延到混乱的大脑。平和岛静雄将目光投向了床头的闹钟，荧光绿的字体闪烁着，提醒了他现在正是午夜的事实。睡意早就和梦中的折原临也一同坍塌了，平和岛静雄取过枕边的手机，吃力地眯起眼睛解了锁，指尖在通讯录上滑动，停在了那四个熟悉的字上，却又一瞬间打消了拨下去的念头。  
在踌躇什么呢？  
一个月前，他亲口说过不要自己负责的——可能耽于不可企及的恋情中的人只有自己一个。或许完全放下也没关系，毕竟许多Alpha和Omega走到一起恰恰是因为冲动和欲望而不是“爱情”这么朴素高贵的东西，而折原临也对欲望一向十分坦诚。那么自己配合着他演一出旷日持久的恋爱情景剧也不是不可以……慢着，怎么又说了“恋爱”这个词？  
明明是几近不可能的事情。平和岛静雄忽然间觉得那次厮缠过后，两人的距离不减反而愈加遥远——都已经如此遥远了还何必打一个可能令对方惊醒的电话，只为了告诉他“我梦见你消失了”？  
平和岛静雄仰面倒回了冰凉的床铺，抬起手盖住了眼睛。凌晨的池袋寂静得如幽暗深海，连胸口也有了被不断增大的压强推挤着的下坠感。越安静越睡不着啊，平和岛静雄翻了个身，重新打开了手机。  
飘忽不定的目光在一条条资讯上徘徊，困意终于涌了上来。就在他决定锁上屏幕入睡的时候，细微的震动从手掌传到了昏沉的脑海。  
迅速睁开眼睛划开屏幕，梦中曾出现的字句清晰地映在因激动而震颤的瞳孔里。  
“小静，快来。”  
“我好想要你。”

 

 

强撑着打完那几句看起来不像是自己会说出的语句之后，侧躺在床边的折原临也咬着牙按下了发送键。讯息化为电波不留痕迹地跨越城市的夜幕，留下的只有突如其来的悔意和按捺不住的期待。  
是的，自己又发情了。  
明明只是裹着被子安稳地睡着而已，却在梦境中迎来了熟悉的燥热感。有浓重的墨色将自己包裹得密不透风，忽而又强硬地展开自己蜷缩着的身体，有燎原般的欲念从下腹升起，惶恐地张开眼睛时，所见的是公园里那被残阳染红的天空。  
而那玫瑰色的云霞很快消散了，折原临也在凝望着苍白的天花板时清楚地感受到了下身传来的黏腻与不适。迅速起身去卫生间检查，却被自己倒映在镜子里的绯红脸颊惊到说不出话。  
身体无来由地生发出对某个特定的人的强烈渴望——想要他抱着自己与自己接吻，最好再利落一点不要拖泥带水。无数的片段涌进被情欲冲垮的心防，促使他伏在洗手台上无意识地呢喃起来。当意识到自己在做什么时，折原临也泄愤般地拧开了水龙头，往脸上疯狂地泼着水，打湿了自己本就被汗水濡成一缕缕的头发，但并没有任何效果——非但没有灭火反而如同火上浇油。  
他将上衣脱下，背靠着冰凉的墙面，缓缓坐在了地上，用手盖住眼睛。待上涌的一波欲潮被硬生生遏制住后，折原临也试探着将手伸向身后，触及到温热的液体和潮湿的内裤后，自嘲般地发出一声叹息。  
这就是可悲的Omega啊。  
顺应自己的欲求并不是什么难以办到的事情。如果不是他……  
如果不是他在最不该出现的时间和地点出现了，自己现在想必也不至于如此这般——在暗夜里抚弄自己得不到满足的身体，脑子里全是那场荒诞的性事投下的影像。这一切真是……  
太恶心了。  
房间似乎突然开始扭曲拉伸，折原临也在一片眩晕中难以把持平衡。尽管背靠着墙，身体还是向右侧歪倒。赤裸的上身接触地面的一刹那，电流一样的刺激感促使他低低叫出了声。  
太凉了。  
如果是那怪物的怀抱该是怎么样的……  
还不够啊，还不够啊。  
他湿淋淋地躺在地上，指尖划过因寒冷而起了小颗粒的肌肤，最终停留在了曾被那个人用手掌包裹住的地方。情况是多么相似啊，当时他也是隔着薄薄的布料轻柔地磨蹭自己半勃的东西，像是怕弄伤了似的……  
但不要这么轻柔啊，没用的。折原临也深深吸入如同掺杂着冰霜的空气，狠了狠心将手伸进了内裤，握住前端微微抬着腰，咬住下唇粗暴地套弄起来。  
能自己捱过去当然最好不过。  
这是折原临也躺在地板上合上眼睛前想到的最后一件事。

 

 

醒来时周遭依旧是一片黑暗，水龙头滴水的声响锤打着耳膜，颅内宛如发生了海啸。折原临也从地上坐起来，抱着胳膊盘腿观察着自己留在自己身体上的污秽痕迹，眉头越蹙越紧。  
这样下去不行——这么晚了没抑制剂可买，靠自己又完全不够。剩下的选择也许真的只有一个，但不知平和岛静雄会不会是召之即来的合格Alpha。  
如果是他的话，召之即来应该可以吧？但是能不能挥之即去就不知道了。总之先去发个短信吧，或许打电话更保险……但自己还是在犹豫。  
折原临也清楚地认识到了自己的踌躇。他侧卧在床铺上并拢了双腿，用力地按着屏幕，像是要迁怒于什么似的。发送键闪烁着冷冷的光，灼得人眼睛发酸，于是他按了下去。  
一按下去他就后悔了，但木已成舟，想要撤回也不可能。Omega的基因正在搏动的血管内兴风作浪，折原临也咬住枕巾，用一只手托着手机，另一只手难耐地伸向了已经泥泞一片的后穴。用指节模仿着那个人粗暴的动作的同时，眼睛依旧死死盯着黑暗的屏幕。  
搞什么嘛，这样来期待着的一方反而是自己？一抹嘲讽的笑渐渐晕开，他又加上了一根手指，自虐般地在自己的身体里进出起来。湿润温热的内壁在触到冰凉的指节时有浅浅的颤栗，但很快便如同被吸引似的绞缠上来。这种体验称得上怪异，但此刻意识几乎完全被氤氲在空气中的，自己身体散发出的催情气味掳获。一方面不敢去想象如果那人在这里，自己会是怎样凄惨的模样；另一方面又满怀着期待和不耐，在欲潮上涌，神智不清时努力瞪大眼睛等待着那人的回复。  
不够、完全不够。甬道已经可以容纳三根手指的进出，但身体内部的空荡无依感依旧存在着。他试着弯了弯手指，指甲擦过敏感娇嫩的内壁，按压到了某个欲望的开关。酥麻的电流似乎从尾椎炸开，顺着脊柱一路输送至昏沉的大脑，令自己托着手机的手无意识地抖了一下。手机落在地毯上发出的闷响将他从迷乱中拽了回来，艰难地趴在床沿去捞手机时，屏幕忽然间亮了起来。  
“还好吗？”  
“我在路上了。”

 

 

深夜的出租车很贵，但平和岛静雄没有余力去考虑价钱的问题。他只知道自己心中那一直澎湃着的感情此刻得到了一个不算是回应的回应——尽管依旧模糊却有了一丝希望。而当微茫的希望浮现的时候，当然要下意识地抓住。他匆匆收拾了一下就冲出了房门，在路口拦了一辆出租车，把躁动不安的情绪塞回胸膛。  
终于还是站在这扇熟悉的门前了。刚乘电梯到达这一层时，就有Omega的甜香飘了过来，不用细想也能猜出这气味的主人现在正经历着怎样的事情。循着气味留下的线索，平和岛静雄笃定地站在了这里，尽力做出平静的姿态敲了敲门。  
并没有人来应门——或许是意识不清醒没听见，还是······  
平和岛静雄不知道一门之隔的室内正是怎样的景象，只有愈发浓烈的甜香侵袭着自己所剩无几的理智。想要凭借暴力卸下这扇碍事的门，又不得不顾虑更多。若是一时情热做出的事情在清醒后令自己后悔怎么办，若是一味按照自己的欲望做的话，说不定连本就不牢靠的关系都会破裂。他在迷茫中突然感到无比疲惫，便将额头抵在厚重的门上，想要捕捉些微的振动，握紧两人间几不可见的丝线。  
如同深海般的寂静中，似乎有什么沉重的东西靠在了门上，忽而传来的震动令平和岛一悚。刚想开口说些什么，倏忽一现的声响又消失。他将耳朵贴在门上，有人在那一边极力压抑着喘息一言不发。他只得再次敲了敲门，又清晰地感受到了门那一端的震颤。  
“临也？”  
“你在听吗？”  
仿佛隔了一个世纪，那边才传来带了点鼻音的话语。  
“我在。”  
狂跳着的心脏被强力攫住，渐渐归于平稳和安定，平和岛静雄释然地再次开口：“打开门，让我进去吧。”  
门后的人没有话语，只有细微的吸鼻子的动静。平和岛静雄将眼睛贴近猫眼，视野的边角有一片寥落的黑色。  
“我不知道你在犹豫什么，但我不打算再犹豫了。想要做什么就说出来好了。”  
“我们……我们都不必害怕——我不会怕，你在怕什么呢？”  
门开启的那一刻，折原临眼中盛满的月光蓝得令人心惊。

 

 

“你没穿上衣？”床单下包裹的身体已经晕上薄红，临也在静雄过于灼热的视线中轻笑着，指尖游弋着将挽在胸前的结解开。平和岛静雄呆望着缓缓褪下最后一层遮蔽物的临也，竟一动也不敢动了。原先所想好的一切都归零，这莫名其妙的主动竟令人无所适从。  
Omega的香气忽然间在二人的对视中引爆，用酩酊大醉来形容此时此刻的Alpha也不为过。因为出门太急，平和岛静雄只是简单地穿了一件T恤衫，而这可怜的衣物只是在数秒后就被脱了下来弃置在地上，全因为折原临也那句沙哑而又饱含挑逗意味的话。  
“我可是什么都没有穿，小静却整整齐齐的，太不公平了吧。”  
夜风将窗帘扬起，月光就打在昏暗的舞台中央。平和岛静雄将面前的人揉在心口，像是要跳一曲双人舞般，起势是一个凝固的拥抱。他清晰地感受到临也潮湿的吐息就停留在耳畔，有那么一瞬间他想要咬住那气息溢出的源头，将它吞入腹中——而他也的确这么做了，用一个热切的吻封锁了所有焦灼敏感的情绪，同时引领着对方在舞台上游走起来。  
但中途引领的角色又被临也抢走。毕竟这是在自己的住所，自己对“应该在哪里做”还是掌握着一定主动权的。临也这么想着，在拉扯和拥抱中恶意地加深了这个吻，柔嫩的舌尖划过怪物的齿列和上颚，又被更加用力地回应着直到舌根开始酸痛。氧气逐渐流失，力量也在逐渐流失，不由自主瘫软下来的身体或许正好迎合了对方的期待，但这种感觉似乎并不再令人厌恶。当眼前开始发黑的时候，背部接触到了冰凉的床面。  
于是安稳地闭上眼睛吧，将所有的注意力集中于Alpha的“服务”中就好。脚趾因酥麻的快感蜷起，又稳稳地接住了一个落在足尖的吻。不知为何，今夜的怪物不再如上次交媾时那般狂乱，反而带着令自己自叹弗如的耐心。  
而这耐心自己此时此刻却不想要。临也在酥痒和不耐中扭动着身体，又下意识地想要抚弄自己颤动着的前端，手却被扣住了。静雄的手指穿过自己的指间又合拢，带着不由分说的坚定。  
“我这么晚来，不是让你当着我的面自慰给我看的。”  
湿漉漉的吻顺着脚尖一路上升，静雄用轻吮和舔舐描绘着临也纤细的腿部线条，激起一阵细微的颤抖后来到了小腹，留下晶亮的水渍后抬起眼睛望了望那双氤氲着情欲和羞耻的眸子，缓缓地用口腔包裹住了自己面前那挺立着的东西。

 

 

“你干什么！”  
因燎原的欲念而勃起的性器此时此刻被人舔着吻着，临也在从未体验过的羞耻中几乎想要立刻把自己引爆——顺便如果能把这个不知好歹的家伙一起炸了也未尝不可。静雄却毫无“自己做得过火了”的意识，反而将这句嗔怒当成了鼓励，在吞吐着的中途停下来安抚着瑟瑟发抖的临也：“才刚开始，之后会更好些的。”  
完全无话可讲了，这个人和自己的脑电波本就不再同一个频段上。柱体被吞纳进一个狭窄的湿热的空间，粗糙的舌苔擦过前端的小孔，逗弄出更多清亮的液体，将身下的床单几乎洇透。更重要的是，他在吐纳着自己挺立着的东西的同时还不忘揉弄着后面的褶皱，这样的前后夹击弄的自己更加动情了。临也将手从静雄的手中脱离出来，用手背捂住了自己的眼睛。  
并不是要哭什么的，只是一时半会还无法在夜色中迎接那炽烈如日光的视线。  
身体被手指捅入了，但自己事先已经尝试过扩张，因此被进入时并没有什么不适感，反而是一直舔弄着自己前端的人愣了一下，然后将嘴里的东西吐了出来。  
“你自己弄的？”  
“什么时候？”  
临也忍不住向上挺了挺腰，感到自己勃起的东西就杵在男人棱角分明的脸颊旁边。这样的视觉冲击令他更加难以开口向男人说出自己是如何纾解欲望的。  
而平和岛静雄不会妥协于临也的沉默。信息素的味道忽然间扩散开来，临也感到一股热流从后颈的小小牙印中产生，像热水澡一样将自己所有的感官和意识浸泡在其中。迷离中他想要合拢双腿，却被锢住了腰身。醇厚的男低音在自己腿间响起，压抑着即将喷薄而出的情欲。  
“告诉我，临也。”  
“你什么时候弄的？”  
再也无法抵抗信息素的轰炸，临也在不得已受到的支配下艰难地翕动嘴唇，果不其然听到了平和岛静雄忽然粗重起来的喘息。  
“你……在门外……我……自己……”  
断断续续的话语被忽然楔入身体的硬热撞得支离破碎，临也张着嘴却发不出声音，耳边只有静雄喑哑的声音在轰鸣。  
“既然已经弄过了。”  
“那么我怎么样你都能接受的吧？”

 

 

再次将自己的全部埋入这个人温暖的身体时，咫尺之间的温存竟令人几乎快要落下泪来。万万没有想到的是，不久之前这个人就在与自己一门之隔的室内借着自己信息素的气味将欲望催化。一想到临也揪住随意披上的床单靠着门自渎，平和岛静雄就难以克制自己喷薄的欲望。当他禁不住想要将身下的人翻转过来背对自己时，却被不加思索地阻拦了。寻回些许理智的静雄望着那张被欲潮湮没却又保留了一丝果决的面庞，一时间不知道该说些什么，只能抚摸着月光下光洁的身体，像对待一件被尘封已久的易碎器皿。  
“我不会再怕。”  
“所以让我看着你的眼睛来做。”  
话语被尽数含在对方突如其来的亲吻中，折原临也主动攀上平和岛静雄耸动着的后背，狭窄的视野被迷离的金色占据，男人的发梢掠过自己的睫毛，竟潮湿地像刚从雨中苏醒一样。  
万千纷繁意象冲入脑海却又随着激烈的顶撞退散，已经无暇去思虑太多。临也在浓烈的烟草气味中大口喘息着，结果竟吸入了更多呛人的信息素，忍不住咳嗽了起来。每咳嗽一下，都能感觉到静雄的动作一滞。稍微平复心情后，他不怀好意地将男人的身体下压，凑在汗湿的鬓角旁悄声呢喃。  
“怎么，如果我咳嗽的话你会更舒服吗？”  
上钩了。临也在重重的顶撞中溢出了满足的叹息，双腿缠上男人精瘦的腰肢，笑容逐渐张扬起来。而沉溺在温柔收缩中的静雄却万万不敢放开去做——Omega那湿热而娇嫩的甬道经不起一丝一毫的蛮力，嫣红的柔软组织似在推拒又似在迎合，抹去Alpha烙在身体内部的所有灼热印记却又迎来新的碰撞。越是用力去撞击一寸寸软肉，它越温柔地包裹着吮吸着，温柔得可恨至极。无奈便只能暂且卸下狂躁的冲动与它厮磨。  
言语上的强势并不能取代自己此刻正处于精神紧绷的状态的现实。临也尽力抬着腰迎接着冲撞，脑内的弦越绷越紧。终于在那粗硕的东西顶到深处时发出了断裂的声响。视野在一刹那间被渲染得无比灿烂，有堪称婉转的呻吟声在耳畔响起，令人脸热心跳，但他却完全无法判断这声音是否属于自己。待头脑中眩目的光亮被如水的月光稀释后，他定了定神，捉住静雄的手掌，像上次在草地上行事那般引导着。  
“拜你所赐，这里好很多了。”  
平和岛静雄有时也会想——世上有那么多Omega，多的是与自己相契合的潜在伴侣，而自己又为什么要心甘情愿地栽进折原临也编织的罗网？这个人黏稠的恶意如同蛛丝，将自己禁锢在爱与恨的洪流中，而他又是那副睥睨万物的姿态，或许正观望着自己的狼狈仓皇并窃笑着吧？  
但归根结底，还是难以舍弃。将脑海中甘美的梦幻般的场景投射在此时此刻折原临也那牵起的疲惫微笑和沾染在两人身体上的污物上，平和岛静雄头一次发现自己在这段感情中得到了快慰。

 

 

高潮过后尚未完全回复的意识给了二人一个喘息的空档。对方从身体中撤出的时候，临也几乎就要在餍足中睡着了。然而不出几秒又清醒了过来，因为被牢牢地锁入了坚实的臂膀和胸膛。他睁开困倦的双眼，轻轻啄了啄静雄高挺的鼻梁。  
“我很满意哦，小静。”  
折原临也想破头也想不出这句话到底被单细胞生物解读成了什么样子。Alpha那刚刚浅淡下去的喘息忽然间又加重了，当自己回过神来时，已经被搂抱着坐了起来。赤裸的腿将床单上黏腻的液体抹开，不洁的触感反而令人更加想要再次厮缠。明早该换床单了啊，真是麻烦。临也的思绪渐渐开始向四面八方延展，但很快被落在肩上的吮吸拉了回来。侧了侧头看去，那一块果然被打上了粉红的印记。  
“只有你满意可不够啊，临也。”  
怪物那扎人的头发在颈侧蹭着，临也苦笑着揉了揉那蓬乱的脑袋，再次沉进烟草味的怀抱里。自己的海口是不是夸得太早了？什么“不会再怕”，现在的状态又是那种让自己想要逃开的情形了。  
平和岛静雄端详着怀中人还未完全褪去潮红的柔软脸颊，忽然有了想要咬下去的冲动。将齿尖挨上乳酪蛋糕般的皮肤时，临也突然扭了一下头，脸上留下了浅浅的痕迹。  
“嘶……怪物是要吃人了吗？”从枷锁中挣脱出来并不是容易的事情，临也跳下床，迈着略显虚浮的步子趿拉着拖鞋走进卫生间，对着镜子检查自己被刮蹭了的脸颊：“不要在那么明显的地方留印子啊。”  
“那么这里怎么样呢？”  
静雄从背后环住了临也，用湿润的嘴唇轻轻蹭着一个月前留下的微小印记。当时的确是有血星星点点地渗出，在白皙的后颈上抹开时宛如赤色的流星坠落于刚覆了雪的大地。炽热的吐息之间，信息素气味再次升腾。怀中的人向前倒去又被捞起，扭过头时眼眸又湿润得如同初生麋鹿。这家伙的气味到底是怎么样的啊？静雄在燎人的烟草气味中捕捉着若隐若现的甜蜜分子，但依旧没有足够的判断依据，因此他舔舐过那微张的唇，用力地吮吸着临也只对自己展露的甘甜，似乎要将他的灵魂也一并吸入肺腑一般。很快，被不断挑衅着的Omega又进入了状态，撑着洗手台簌簌抖动起来。  
“哈……好狡猾啊，真是怪物。”  
“既然已经这样了，那我就奉陪到底啦？”  
将微微发颤的人托起，使他坐在冰凉的大理石洗手台上打开双腿。平和岛静雄惊叹于自己的“创意”，看到临也努力咬紧嘴唇忍受着泛滥的凉意的委屈模样，他竟生发出了更多“再做得过分一些”的妄想。  
仅仅有漏入室内的月光是远远不够的，于是他摸索着按下墙上的开关，刹那间的光亮让两人都有些眩晕。待适应了一室光明后，临也蹙眉直视着用赤裸目光凝望自己身体的人，不由自主地合拢了双腿。  
“怎么，夜行的野兽还要开灯？”  
“开了灯才看得清楚。”  
折原临也不说话了，只是沉默地盯着面前人的动作。平和岛静雄将手绕到临也身后拧开了水龙头，给自己的手掌降着温。冰凉的水珠迸溅着，有些溅在了临也逐渐晕上热度的后背上，逼得他往前凑了凑，想要躲避那如同冰晶砸在身上的细碎冷意。  
然而很快自己那想要躲避的意图就被识破了。泛着凉意的手掌恶意地裹了上来，重又握住了自己身前的东西。因刺激而抽着气的同时，静雄又凑了上来撕咬着已经渗出血丝的嘴唇。这样下去真的逃不掉了。临也无奈地放松了身体——既然无从躲避，还不如甘之若饴。

 

 

浸润了寒意的触碰搅弄着本有些沉寂的夜色。在燥热和微寒的矛盾体验中，临也将指甲努力嵌入此刻正托起自己顶撞着的人的后背，满意地听到了他细微的吸气声。还未来得及吐出更多夹杂着挑衅和蛊惑的话语，身体里楔入的东西退了出来，自己又被放在了洗手台上。  
有蜿蜒的纤细的痛感从后背延伸着，但静雄此刻却没有丝毫怒意。相互施与疼痛这件事情对折原临也来说好像是他引以为豪的独特把戏——既然你爱这样玩，便这样玩吧。  
只是有一件事还未得到确认。平和岛静雄捉过临也的手腕，将那双手捧在眼前端详。  
“上次的伤已经好了吗？”  
依旧没有忘记上次在草地上自己的失控——尽管这个Omega与众不同，但归根结底还是个Omega。十指连心，那些沙粒和杂草嵌在指甲缝里还是很痛的，但当时平和岛静雄并没有注意到那么多，而这也成了压在心脏上的歉意的来源。  
“和怪物的皮肤比起来，沙地不算什么——怎么，这算是道歉吗？”  
“要道歉就再真诚一点啊，如何？”  
现在说什么都会被理解为变相的催促，而折原临也深知这一点。达到了目的的他牵扯出笑意准备迎上去，却猝不及防被翻转了身体。镜子中映出自己惊慌失措的表情，略显戏谑的声音从身后响起，还未回头去看就被锢住了下巴。缓缓加上力道的手指将隐于心底的恐慌逼了出来，临也望着镜中自己的面孔，刹那间明白了为什么静雄又会突然间“发疯”。  
如果自己是Alpha，看到这样的人还无动于衷，简直是天方夜谭。  
“那么我就来真诚地给临也君道个歉吧。”  
重又胀热起来的性器未经允许便强硬地挤入一直未曾干涸的后穴，黏腻的刺痛袭击着肌肉和皮肤时，竟有怒意从心底升腾上来，但此刻再反抗只会让自己更加凄惨。临也咬紧了牙关低下头，迎接着毫无章法的顶撞，用沉默回应着身后人愈加急促的喘息。  
这沉默的一面让静雄感到了惊慌——头脑简单的Alpha此时此刻完全无法去顾及身下的Omega到底有着怎样复杂的心理活动，但即便如此他也意识到了临也不喜欢这样被动的处境。鬼使神差地，他俯下身子将临也的面庞扳到面前，用唇舌撬开固执的唇瓣。一声惊呼柔柔地溢出来又迅速收敛，临也的眼泪沾湿了静雄的脸颊，于是他擦掉了泛红眼角的晶亮液体，再度吻了上去。  
被强行扭转的脖颈连接着肩膀，传来难以言表的酸痛，临也在狂乱的亲吻中挣扎着，余光瞥到了镜子中自己耽于欲望的暧昧表情，禁不住膝盖发软，向前倾倒趴到了洗手台的台面上。大理石的坚硬触感让人稍稍放了心，然而还未等喘息一下，身体便被强硬地后拉。怪物挺热的性器还埋在身体里，这一后退使它进入得更深，让临也在强烈的刺激中回忆起了被标记之前腔道被硬生生扩开的恐惧，于是他再次为了求生大叫出声。  
“好痛，好痛……小静……”  
然而示弱在此时却是丝毫作用都起不到，反而令几近疯狂的静雄顶得更用力了。脑海里对那份钝痛清晰的印象又开始侵袭理智，为了抵御愈发激烈的进犯，临也只能用颤抖的指尖扣住洗手台的边缘，将腰抬得更高。  
这不就像挂在悬崖峭壁边上，仅仅有一角突出的石块可供攀援的人一般吗？这个形容忽然蹦进发昏的大脑，让临也更加绝望。穴口被摩擦得肿了起来，还微微跳动着发着热，不断渗出的体液也无法润滑几乎要渗出血丝的皮肤，因为它们都化作细碎的泡沫，像拍击于礁石的海浪浮沫般被更加强势的浪潮击碎。临也垂下眼睛注视着无暇顾及到的前面，拼尽全力收缩了一下。  
静雄从一瞬间被咬住的惊愕中清醒了过来，目光在灯光照射下的苍白躯体上流连，使他忽然产生了更加过分的想法。直至此刻他才意识到自己已经找回了身为Alpha本应具有的主动权，自然要付诸实践。  
像发狠一般往前撞去的同时，他拧开水龙头接了一捧水，然后凑在瑟瑟发抖的临也的耳边，不怀好意地表达了自己的大胆想法。  
“很痛吗？想早点结束吗？”  
快要融化的大脑已经无力思索更多的事情，临也只能凭直觉点了点头，发出几声呜咽。  
“那么……”  
腰窝处有冰凉的液体积聚起来，形成了浅浅的水洼。凉意从腰椎蔓延开来，怪异的感受似乎在脑海中形成了具体的形状——是水顺着身体的曲线流下的痕迹。临也在诡异的快感中溢出甜美过头的呻吟，又被接下来的话语吓到噤了声。  
“就用这里盛着水，不要洒出来——”  
“直到我们都满足了，就休息。”

 

 

“得寸进尺的混蛋······”折原临也在不断袭来的顶入和抽出中骂出了声，却又不得不尽力抬起臀部。这过于屈辱的动作并非他的本意，只是若不这样做腰窝处的水便会流失得过快。静雄似乎对临也如此主动的配合感到很满意，便想施与恩惠一般握住了临也一直被忽视的前端。粗糙的指尖划过微微颤动的柱体，又包裹在其上激烈地磨蹭起来。临也在喘息中弓起了腰，想要躲避来自前面那份过于刺激的快感，却被更深地进入了。与此同时，所剩无几的水也全部顺着大腿流了下来，和Omega分泌出的体液混合在一起，将本就潮湿的地板弄得更加湿滑。因为怕临也一个不稳摔倒，静雄用右臂将趴在洗手台上的人用力捞住，意料之外地听到了一丝哭腔。  
“小静······水洒出去······没有了······”  
似乎做得有些过火了。平和岛静雄在淡淡的愧疚中加快了捋弄的速度，临也的呜叫忽然间尖锐起来，待尾音在浴室的空气中飘散时，静雄的手心中只留下了一滩滑腻的液体。临也的后颈上那小小的牙印被染上了诱人的粉红色，于是静雄贴了上去，尽量温柔地舔舐起来。趁临也放松时将早已按捺不住的欲求释放在了这具自己朝思暮想的身体里。  
临也过高的体温似乎退下去一些，取而代之的是从神经末梢渗入的凉意。他抱紧了胳膊却并不能阻挡深夜的冰冷空气，微微发汗的皮肤上有小颗粒密密麻麻地浮起，但很快被温热的舌面安抚了下去。临也揉了揉埋在自己胸前的金发脑袋，皱了皱眉头。  
“小静真是狗啊——这么喜欢舔我吗？”  
静雄无声地笑了起来，忽而又如醉酒般扛起赤裸着的临也，将他摔在刚刚被弄得一团糟的床上。  
“不会还没完吧？到底是我发情还是怪物发情啊！？”临也喃喃骂着，强硬地扯过了被子将自己裹住，推开了凑到身边来的人。  
“滚到沙发上去睡——我可不想被······”  
所有的话语又在一瞬间被烟草味的吻吞没，临也紧张地揪紧了被单绷紧了身体，用力闭上了眼睛。还想再做的话，自己根本没有力气反抗，只能任由对方摆弄了。  
然而进一步的动作却没有了，这个吻带着排山倒海的气势而来，却又转瞬间化为绕指柔情。吐息的交换之间，静雄从临也那微微眯上的眼睛里看到了自己的映像。  
终于，我也走进了你的目光。怀抱着这样矫情的心思，静雄不由分说地挨着临也躺下了。湛蓝的月亮从窗玻璃那端漏进来，如同一颗充实的心那样宁静。  
“小静真是······怪物啊。”临也累到说不出话，只能喃喃地嘀咕着几个假名，枕着滴答的钟声合上了眼睛。腿蹭上刚刚留下的污渍，还是有黏腻的触感清晰地存在着。他啧了一声，翻了个身，又沉沉地睡去了。  
或许等黏稠的黑暗化开来，所看到的会是熹微的晨光。


End file.
